


Do you believe in fate?

by namsienne (nam_joon)



Category: Jooheon - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, F/M, Medical students, Social Anxiety, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nam_joon/pseuds/namsienne
Summary: Lee Jooheon studies medicine and is already in the sixth semester. It is his passion, as a rather extroverted person he makes friends easily but he prefers the company of his best friends Minhyuk and Wonho, whose real name is Hoseok, but he said he'd rather  be called Wonho. Who is Jooheon to deny his friend happiness by not calling him Wonho as he was asked to?Ella Jensen just started studying medicine, she's a first semester student suffering from moderate social anxiety, she's dreaming of becoming a doctor and helping people. She knows that, despite the challenges her anxiety disorder gives her, she still wants to try following her dream. She's stubborn as a mule, her mother always used to say. For once she wanted to use her stubbornness for good.Due to circumstance or fate they both meet and learn to challenge life together.





	Do you believe in fate?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this work. I haven't written in a while... So sorry for misspellings or mistakes, I'll fix them as I read through them. Due to writing my Bachelor soon I might be very busy but I felt really inspired writing this story so I want to continue it and finish it asap.

 

Bzzt... Bzzt... Bzzt... Jooheon feels vibrations in the pocket of his pants. He tries to ignore it and focus on the operation going on in front of him.  
They’re going in with a minimally invasive approach so what is being done inside the patient can only be seen on screens. The surgeons explain to Jooheon and a few other students what they’re doing and how it works. At some point they will have to specialize and, of course, the surgeons always liked themselves the most. Granted, they ar… bzzt... bzzzt... bzzt... Jooheon feels the vibration in his pocket again. Someone really wants to get a hold of him. He decides if the person calls a third time it must be something urgent and he will need to find an excuse to leave the operation suite. As the surgeons look around the inside of the patient quizzing students in anatomy Jooheon feels his phone vibrating a third time.  
“Excuse me, ehr, I think I need some fresh air,” he says, trying to sound as uncomfortable as possible.  
“Quickly, get him out of here, as you all know we need to keep a sterile environment. Take the long route around, young man!” the surgeon yells and nervous laughter erupts among the students.  
Jooheon steps carefully to make sure not to cause a mess. He gets out, but he knows there are patients being prepped all around and it makes him too nervous to pick up his cellphone here. He looks anxiously around, wondering why someone urgently needs to get a hold of him and his steps become quicker, finally he escapes into a depot room. He takes out his phone, picks up and turns on the lights.

 

“Hello, Jooheon speaking,” he introduces himself.  
Around the corner is a girl crouched down, breathing superficially, she's looking to the floor, listening to Jooheon on the phone.

“You -… you called me to tell you where we store the Ramen packets? I came out of an operation for this, Wonho! You could’ve just gone out and bought some of your own instead of munching off of Minhyuk and my instant noodles, you know?” He looks irritated and upset; the veins on his neck prominent.  
“Don’t you think I know it costs money? I’m the one paying for them,” he continues, sighing loudly, leaning back “Alright, I think Minhyuk hid some in the very last drawer of the desk, try to look for a packet there.” Jooheon gave in to his friends’ request, not because he forgave his friend for calling him in a situation that only him and a few other people would call an emergency, but because he cared deeply about his friend and he wouldn’t want Wonho to be hungry throughout the day.

Jooheon turned around, ready to turn off the lights as he suddenly noticed someone else in the room. The girl tensed up, looking to the floor.  
”Uhm, hey, are you okay?” She was wearing a uniform, so either she was part of staff or a student as well. The girl didn’t answer. Jooheon looked at her for a minute, noticing her superficial breathing.  
“Do you need any help?” She shook her head.  
“Should I get you a glass of water, maybe?” She nodded hesitantly.  
Without thinking twice Jooheon walked out of the room and the operation floor, in the waiting area there were cups and water dispensers where he could fill up a cup for her. As he opened the doors to the waiting room a few hopeful heads turned in his direction, only to look disappointedly down when they realized he wasn’t there to talk to them. He looked around the room, light walls, linoleum floors, a lot of chairs in dark blue material and a single plant close to the reception. A few people were sitting in the chairs around the room, looking nervous, fiddling with their thumbs or reading brochures, only an old lady was sitting and knitting something that could look like a scarf.  
When the cup filled up he hurried back into the depot room. He knelt down, giving her the cup. Her hand was shaking.  
“You don’t seem alright, do you really not need help? I’m Jooheon, a sixth semester medicine student.”  
She took a few sips of water answered, “I’m Ella, I’m a first semester student, it’s our first time out here in the hospital.”  
“So, I take it you don’t take operations well?” She shook her head.  
“It’s not that I don’t take _that stuff_ well, it’s that… that… I don’t take _people_ well.” Jooheon said teasingly, “You do realize what doctors do, right?” He had a puzzled expression on his face. “Duh, doofus,” she said “I’ve just felt a little overwhelmed today. I moved here at the beginning of the semester, I just need to calm down. If you want to get back to the operation, I’ll be fine on my own.” Jooheon stood up. “You sure you’ll be okay?” Ella nodded.

  
“Alright,” he said and as he opened the door asked “should I leave the lights on or does the dark comfort you?”

“Just leave them on; I should be getting back to the group I’m with soon. I’m sure they’re wondering where I went.” “Sounds like a splendid idea, see you around,” he said and left.

  
The tiny room still smelled a bit of his cologne: A soft, yet musky scent. Ella didn’t know why, but for some reason it made her feel safe. She could feel her heartbeat slow down, her breaths becoming deeper. _Come on, Ella,_ she thought to herself _time to face the world again. Maybe he will be out there again as well and if he is,_ she thought _, it can’t be so bad after all._

 


End file.
